Breaking Rule 12
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: One night when Ziva takes care of a sick Tony, will she reveal her feelings? Story is better then summery! Rated T for future chapters. CHAPTER 3 IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! STORY CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

_My first NCIS fanfic! Woot! I am a huge NCIS fan, as well as Tiva, so, I am writing this. _

_Nothing much to say, except, after reading, please review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, if I did, then this fanfiction would probably be an episode.**

* * *

Ziva was riding the elevator up to the her two teammates, and her boss, like every other day. Solving a crime, finding the criminal, and either arresting them, or killing them.

Like every other NCIS member, she followed all the rules. But however, she was thinking about breaking the 12th rule. 'Never date a co-worker'. But however, she couldn't. She would be a dis-honor to Gibbs. But however, he sometimes bended the rules.

The Elevator opened to door to the usual floor, she walked over the her cubicle, and was looking at any cases that were available to do. She saw McGee across the room.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, randomly appearing out of nowhere, holding his cup of coffee, like everyday.

"I don't know. I tried to call him this morning, but he didn't pick up." Ziva responded. She was highly concerned when Tony didn't call.

The whole day wasn't busy. There were no cases to do at all, but however, Ziva and McGee had to do some computer file cleanup.

Ziva didn't hear from Tony all day. She emailed him during a break, but he didn't respond. After she got off work, Gibbs asked Ziva to check on Tony. Ziva agreed to do it.

She was driving down the street, to his apartment, she parked her car in the parking garage, locked her car, and walked over to the apartment elevator. She pressed the 12th floor, where he lived on. And she walked over to his apartment, and ringed the doorbell.

"Who is it!?" Tony yelled, he didn't sound good.  
Ziva replied by saying it was her.

"Enter." Tony said. Enter? Ziva thought. That doesn't sound like the Tony I know! She thought.

Ziva grabbed a copy of his key from her key change, her apartment key, car key, post Office key, a copy of Tony's key, and an NCIS tag. She entered the key in the keyhole, and turned it right, and unlocked the door. She toke the keys, and placed it in her pocket, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, wrapped in a blanket, tissues where close by, and he was sniffling a lot.

Ziva threw her coat on a chair. "You didn't come to work today."

"Oh, I am badly sick. " Tony sniffled. "My nose is badly stuffed up."

Ziva felt bad for him. After years of teasing him, she wanted to show him her feelings now.

"Aww. I'm sorry." Ziva got on the couch, close to Tony.

Tony said it was ok. "Did I miss anything?" he quickly changed the subject.

"No. Me and McGee were doing a computer file cleanup." she replied.

"Do you know anything that can help me?" Tony said.

Ziva knew that now was time to kiss him. The Love doctor sometimes helps. She quickly leaned over to him, and kissed him quick.

The moment she separated from his lips, she wasn't happy, but Tony replied with something that made her smile.

"I liked that." he said.

Ziva giggled a little bit. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence, but they smiled, and Ziva decided to feed him some chicken noodle soup, and milk. After he finished, he was ready for another visit from Love Doctor Ziva.

"The soup was great." Tony replied, slurping the last bit of broth.

Ziva smiled and thanked him.

"I think I'm ready for another visit from the Love doctor." he said, flirtatiously.

Ziva smiled, and kissed him. They don't know how long they kissed, but however, they stopped immediately when heard the sound of Leroy Jethro Gibbs saying 'What The Hell?'

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN. OK, this will depend on you guys. So, you guys we have two options, of how this story should end. 1. Contiune writing this in several chapters. or 2. I end the story in the next chapter._

_Please take a moment and review down there. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am honestly surprised by how many reviews, follows, and favorites I got for this fanfic. I thought this wouldn't be liked all that much, but I guess I'm doing good on this. I would like to thank Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever, MindFullofStories, Tiva all the way baby, Beck, and ImmaSexxyGirl and QWERTY for the nice reviews. I have decided to write this in several chapters. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, I think I would let Gibbs bend the rules for Tony and Ziva date.**

* * *

Ziva and Tony froze for a moment. Their boss is now thinking that they broke rule 12. 'Never Date a Co-worker' they knew they were in trouble. They disobeyed Gibb's rules. They were gonna possibly get fired.

"What the hell!?" Gibbs repeated. "My top two agents, are making out!?" He got closer to them. "I can't believe this Agent DiNozzo and David, you almost broke my twelfth rule."

They were both calmed a little bit on the inside when they heard him say 'almost'. "Never do it again! Or goodbye!" Gibbs says, throwing his jacket on a chair.

They were off the hook this time. Thank god. Ziva thought.

"Why are you here Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs was doing his best to act calm. "I wanted to know how DiNozzo was doing." he stated. "And I see you two kissing! What happened?!" Ziva was scared now.

"David! What happened!?" Gibbs yelled, pointing to Ziva.

Ziva had no idea what to do. It was one of the two who had to be fired, but it was probably gonna be Ziva. She started it, and Tony deserves the job more then herself.

But she was too late. Tony bounced in, and saved her. "I kissed her boss. I felt romatic."

Gibbs got close to Tony, and got his hands out. "Badge! Gun!" he said. Tony just saved Ziva's job., even if it means that he lost his. He grabbed his gun and NCIS badge, and placed it on Gibb's hands. Gibbs placed them in his jacket.

"Bye DiNozzo!" then Gibbs left and slammed the door.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were frozen in place. "What the hell did you just do Tony?" Ziva whispered.

"I saved your job Ziva." he whispered in the same voice.

Ziva was in a state of shock. Did Tony like her? She liked Tony. That's why she kissed him. She liked him since their first moment from the Ari situation.

"Tony. I was going to save your job. You deserve it more." Ziva said.

Tony was shocked by those words. "But, you have more experience." he replied.

"I guess it is true." she agreed.

"On the bright side we can date now." he said

Ziva wanted to reply that moment. Those 8 words got her to ask those 4 little words. "Do you love me?"

Ziva finally got those words out.

Tony looked shocked, but replied with a kiss.

Ziva's mind was running fast. Tony DiNozzo was kissing me, Ziva David. She thought fast.

They separated from each other's lips, Ziva and Tony knew what was next. Tony asked her 4 words.

"Will you date me?" he asked.

Ziva was hoping this wasn't a dream. He was asking to date her. After chasing other girls, he found the right girl.

Ziva smiled, and said yes. They celebrated with them being a couple, by kissing.

* * *

_This is not my favorite chapter. This chapter is pretty short. And I don't like short. But I promise the next chapter will be at least 1,000 words._

_Please review. Next chapter would come until I get at least 15 reviews. :)_


	3. Author's Note! Please Read!

_This chapter is not a real chapter. I have to say a couple of things._

_First, I understand that the characters may be a little (or a lot) OOC (In case you have no idea what that means, it's Out Of Character). I apoligize for that._

_Second, Where would Tony work now? I have no idea, but however, I plan on Ziva trying to get Tony his job back._

_Third, and this is the most important one, I am kinda blocked on writing for Chapter 3 of the story. I have a Victorious fanfic that I am writing for, and I want to finish that up before I contunie with any other projects. But it's almost done. But, I have no idea when I will get to writing the story. I start school really soon (9-5), and I will be busy for the remander of the week._

_Thanks for reading this author's note, and also I have to thank all the nice reviews, I am suprised by how much support I get. So many favs, and follows, and reviews. I thank you all so much._

_Well, that's it. So, I will not be on as much in the future, until I go on a break._


End file.
